A SweetDreams Valentines (Dwyer x Asugi)
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Asugi made chocolates for his friend, because he's totally 100% straight. Just kidding, gay times ahead. Just fluff though


There he was, In the kitchen putting the chocolates into little wrappers before placing them in a pink box.

Asugi, was his name. The Ninja with a sweet tooth and some Daddy issues. And why was he making some chocolates? Well apart from said sweet tooth, it was valentines day.

This valentines day he was making these chocolates for a friend. Dwyer. He and Dwyer were having many little tea parties lately. It's all a little funny how it started actually. It was Dwyer beating him in a fight. Ha, imagine that. Making chocolates for your friend that beat you the first time you met.

Right...a friend. He was his friend right? It was normal for him to give his friends chocolates. But for some reason he wanted this to be special...guess he was just that good friends with Dwyer.

/

"Eh?" The butler tilted his head, his brow raised in confusion. His soft White hair bouncing slightly at the action.

"I got you chocolates. You gonna...take em?" He asked, being as casual as possible. It was casual of course. Didn't mean a thing...totally.

"Oh...uh..." He slowly took the gift, the pink box was...nicely made but it was embarrassing. People around them seemed to whisper. "Thanks."

Asugi, the ginger ninja, smirked. And ruffled Dwyer's hair a big.

"Don't worry naps. You don't owe me a thing."

"That wasn't what I'm worried about..." Dwyer looked away, his tired face looked worried. But it covered up by a sheepish smile.

That smile...it was like looking at pure happiness. It made something inside Asugi glow. He found himself staring a little.

"Asugi?" He asked, knocking him out the trance.

"Ah, sorry naps. Well I gotta go help my old man for now. See ya tonight okay?"

"Ah oka- what do you mean tonight?!" The butler blushed, people snickered around them.

/

The next time Dwyer saw Asugi it was late at night, the stars could be seen from the spot Dwyer had took up for a nap.

He lay under a tree on a hill, his head pressed against the bark.

For a few moments, he appreciated the way Dwyer looked. His face was soft and pure, his hair dangled in the wind. His body laid there, a gangling mess...but to him it was perfect.

Slowly he nudged the butler awake, he yawned softly but smiled upon seeing Asugi.

"Yahh...huh, it's that late already?" He asked, yawning softly still.

"Afraid so naps." He answered, sitting next to him. He sat a little distance away, stretching his legs and arms out.

"People were talking about us..." Dwyer muttered to himself, looking somewhat guilty.

"What were they saying?" He asked, concerned.

"They kept teasing me, normally I wouldn't mind but..." He seemed choked up.

"But what? I didn't think anything could get under your skin naps."

"...It was about me not having a girl...you could say." He seemed to be avoiding the main question somehow, like he was being dishonest.

"You don't seem like the type that would worry about that."

"It's not that. It's...nothing. It's nothing" The lazy boy answered, looking away more.

Asugi shuffled a little closer, his arm pressed against Dwyer's. It seemed...to calm him in all honesty.

"I did hear something myself. My dad even asked 'haven't you got a date with your boyfriend?'. Like, what? I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"I...think he meant us..." The white haired male answered

"Oh...OH! OHHHH! That's...pfff...crazy..." Asugi blushed, looking away and shrugging and making exaggerated gestures. "But..hypothetically speaking I wouldn't...that is to say..."

A finger placed itself on Asugi's lips, snapping him out of this weird state.

"Asugi. Would you like a chocolate?"

He hadn't even noticed. In the boys lap was the pink box. Shrugging and feeling somewhat hungry he went to open the box. But as he lifted off the top of the box he saw the empty lack of contents.

"Uh...there aint none"

"Oh...so there isn't."

Dwyer looked away, but slowly leaned his body against the other. His face inching closer. As he spoke, Asugi felt hot breath on his face.

"But there might be some chocolate on my lips..."

Dwyer continued, his eyes now locked onto the others.

"Want a taste?"

It happened almost instantly. Neither could tell who leaned into it first, but before they knew it their lips had pressed against each other. Asugi felt the hot wet lips of Dwyer close in, immediately his eyes widened...but he found himself gripping Dwyer's shoulder and leaning in. Their flesh clashed together, eventually it grew more heated.

It was Dwyer who took things to the next level, his tongue began to part Asugi's lips and soon he found himself exploring the other's mouth.

In an instant it was the other way round. The ninja overpowered the butler in this moment, his tongue now entered Dwyer's mouth. The taste...was a soft caramel flavor. It was...chocolate?

A solid minute after, they parted...both gasping for air.

In the silence of locked eyes, one began to speak up.

"So...what did you think?"

Thinking for a second, the stunned and blushing male spoke

"Well naps...I think you're my valentine."


End file.
